


Under the Tree of Our Dreamland

by ceeloilights



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Dreamlands, Engraved Quotes, Fluff, Identity Problem, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeloilights/pseuds/ceeloilights
Summary: When Barry Allen finds a mysterious man sitting at the top of a brick building, questions of soulmates get tossed around, but the speedster just wants to see his soulmate's face already!





	Under the Tree of Our Dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> You can find your soulmate in your dream, but they're a blank figure until you see their eyes. When you meet, their first thoughts of you are carved into the palm of your hand, and vis versa.

"Hey." the person, sitting on the edge of the cloud, greeted me.

It was extremely irritating that I couldn't actually see their face, even after all these years.

"Hi." I reply, looking up at their legs that were dangling over my head.

"So...what's up?" they ask.

"You..." I mumble, not expecting them to hear me, but when I hear them chuckle, I knew they did indeed hear me.

"Yeah, guess you're right." they say, slipping off the cloud and slowly floating to the ground. Letting their feet softly plant on the floor, before sitting down right next to me.

I sigh, "When do you think we'll be able to see each other?"

They snort in reply, "Can't believe you're still saying that."

I smile, even though they couldn't see it. It's true, I've been saying the same thing, ever since we both found each other in our dreams.

"You must be patient young pad-a-wad..." they slap their palms together and bowed their head.

I chuckle, "Where'd you learn that one?"

They pull their hands apart and shrug, "I think it was in a comic book I read once."

I prop my hands behind me, and lean my head back as my legs stretched themselves out.

"So, how'd the job interview go?" they asked, probably trying to make some conversation.

"It was good. I made it on time, and they said that I had a good record." I answered, shifting my right leg a bit when both of our legs knocked against each other.

"That's good..." they simple commented.

I give a brief nod as I close my eyes and just relish in the calmness.

"Hey, um..." they tried to gain my attention.

It worked since I looked up.

"I, uh-can I tell you something?" they sounded nervous.

"Yeah, of course." I say, "We're soul-mates, it's a good idea to be honest." 

They nod, then stop.

A long silence fills the area, and I'm not sure if they just went quiet for some time, or they were debating on telling the 'something'.

"Guess...not?" I finally say once the silence became a bit unbearable.

They tilted their head in response, then I hear them sigh an, "Oh..."

"Hmm?" I hummed in confusion.

"I...guess I can't tell you then..." they say, shoving their hands together in their lap.

"Oh..." I bite my lip.

There were only certain things dreams wouldn't let us talk about, and that's our identity. I guess what they were going to tell me might expose their identity.

I huff through my nose.  
It was as if fate was torturing us from not letting us know who we are.

"Hey," they placed a hand on my shoulder, making me relax a bit, "we'll meet one day."

"Yeah..." I feel a small smile creep onto my face.

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed.

"Huh?" they poke their head out from behind the tree, "What's up?"

"Okay, okay, okay..." I tried to calm myself down, "So, I was in my laboratory doing some work."

"Mhm..." I saw them nod.

"And then a lighting bolt came crashing through the window, and all the chemicals on a shelf spilled on me." I say, a bit too excitedly.

"A-Are you okay?" they ask, touching my shoulder as if I wasn't actually solid.

"Uh-yeah, somehow..." I respond, placing my hand on top of theirs.

"Umm...oh-and then I felt everything was moving slowly...and-and I think I have like-powers, now..." I scratch the back if my head. It sounded more cooler if you didn't say it out loud.

I look to them, waiting for a comment. But, they're just silently stood in front of me.

"Hello?" I ask, waving my hand in front of their face.

I was expecting a reaction, or maybe even a teasing comment, but definitely not silence.

"Hi?" they asked, waving their hand a bit.

"Everything okay?" I wondered.

"Yeah...? So, what happened when the lightning bolt crashed through the window?" they questioned.

"I-uh, it struck a shelf of chemicals, and then-"

"Hello?" they asked this time, sounding a bit concerned.

"Hi." I reply, not understanding why they cut me off.

Then it hit me, like all the stupid chemicals.

"Oh..." I say, feeling a bit deflated afterward.

"Huh?" they tilted their head in confusion.

"It's...I guess the story could reveal my identity...I guess..." I shrugged, acting as if it were nothing.

"Oh..." realization dawned upon them, as they slowly slid their hand away from my shoulder.  
Their stance looked as if they were disappointed.

"Hey," I placed both my hands on their shoulders, making them look at me, "We'll meet someday." 

Their feet started to shuffle back together, as their stance became one of expecting, "And you bet I'm gonna kiss those lips of yours right off your face, once I've met you."

I smile at the lightheartedness of the comment, even though they couldn't see it, "Yeah..."

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

I wish I were in a dream with that mystery soulmate of mine. But I still have to complete this last case, then I can go to sleep and see them.

I switch on the TV to listen to something besides silence like I have been for the past 3 hours.

I work as the news channel flickers between ads.

Rushing through my papers, I finish just in time to hear, "Although several have said they've seen him fly over the city, not much is known as he does not present himself as much as The Flash. We still do not know if he is a foe or a friend since he does not reply to any questions. Cara, would you like to take it away for us?"

Foe or friend?  
Mystery person?

Some anonymous person was hanging around my town?

Scribbling the last of my sentence down at a more-than-human speed, I quickly vibrate on my suit, before I race out the door, and into the city.

~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~

As I race through Central City, around cars and buildings, between the bustling traffic of people who were walking home, and the houses a bit farther from the tall skyscrapers, I didn't see anyone who looked rather new in the city.

Keeping my eyes on the sky, since they said he flew through the air as well. But, nothing.  
It sucked that they didn't give a clear description of what this guy looked like.

Running through the city once more, I momentarily would stop and talk to citizens. I asked them about the mystery man, some have seen him, while others haven't. Yet, none of them said they've seen him close enough to give a good description of what he looks like.

Some say he's green and black, while others say they've seen white and brown.

Thanking them for the information, I race back home. Looking up and down buildings as they pass by. As I passed this one brick building, I spotted a pair of legs, with black pants going into green boots, dangling from the edge of the building.

What's someone doing up on that building?  
Was something going on?  
Was someone going to commit suicide?

Why was someone on the building?

Curiosity flowed through me as I ran up the building, and stopped on the roof. 

The building was only two or three floors tall, so it wasn't very hard to build enough stamina to run all the way to the top of the building.  
But, there wasn't an entrance to the roof, so finding someone perched on the edge of the building was a bit strange, and very suspicious.

The person seemed to hear my footsteps, and quickly whipped around.

They were wearing a mask, not a cowl like me. The domino mask didn't really hide anything either, it just hid their eyes, their nose, and part of their cheekbone, but that's it.  
Their surprisingly neat, brown hair wasn't covered, they didn't seem to have any advance hearing technology on their ears like I do. But, they did have white lenses on their eyes, which moved whenever their eyes moved.

Their outfit was tight around their body, as it left almost nothing to the imagination. Chest and torso area was the same green as their mask, their biceps, and triceps where a shade of black, along with their legs, but their flexors and forearms looked as if they were wearing white gloves that came to their elbows. And in the middle of their chest, they had a symbol that had two lines and a circle.

They gave me a questioning look with their head slightly tilted to the side, as one of their eyes was bigger than the other, which I assume means that they're cocking a brow at me.

"Flash?" they ask, their voice reminded me of someone else's, though I couldn’t remember who.

"Yes? Hello." I walk towards them.

"It's nice to finally meet you." he smiles as he pats the spot next to him, indicating that I should take a seat.

I slightly hesitate, but take the seat anyways. Letting my feet dangle off the edge of the brick building, just like his are.

"Heard a lot 'bout you." he starts, looking over the city, "So, you're the hero of this city?" 

"Yeah..." I nodded, looking at him.

He nods as well, but doesn't meet my eyes, as he's still looking over the edge, "Must be pretty good at your job to get a museum dedicated to you."

I smile and shrug, "I guess..."

I've just always assumed heroes got their own museums in their own city.

He looks back to me, blinking as if I was an unusual specimen, "You...don't mind that I'm in your city...do you?"

I tilt my head to the side, "Of course not. Just as long as you don't hurt anyone." I see him blink, then turn back to looking down at the people below. 

"Why would I?" I ask him, wondering which city would throw out a super-powered metahuman.

He shrugs, "Guy that patrols Gotham City doesn't seem to like my presence in his territory."

"Oh..." I cross my ankles, swinging them a bit.

"Yeah, but it's Gotham City... Can't say that I really expected some form of happy greeting..." the man runs a hand through his neat brown hair, making it look even neater than before - and that was saying something.

"Yeah, people in Gotham are...different." I looked at the guy's hair.

The guy chuckled, "Yeah, putting it in the nicest way possible."

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Well we're superheroes, aren't we? Who are we to judge others based on appearance and first impressions?"

"Oh trust me, I've seen my fair share of the weird and wacky looking aliens from sector 1 to 3,598. I am never judging anyone based on their appearance ever again." the guy laughed.

I didn't get what was so funny, but I smiled as if I knew what he was talking about.  
Hold on-

"Aliens?" I curiously ask, "Like the one in Metropolis?"

The guy gave a semi-shrug, "Yeah, kinda. Most not as strong as the Kryptonian. But, some as bulky as the guy."

"Really?" I felt like my eyes were sparkling with wonder, then I stopped, "Are, you an alien?"

He looked at me with a strange expression, then he starts to laugh as if I said the funniest thing. I give him a confused look, still not understanding what was so funny.

"Ha! You're just the paparazzi!" his laughter died down and he sniffed, "No, no. Not on this planet, I'm not."

"So, you're a human?" I wanted him to clarify.

"Mhm..." he gives a curt nod, "Are you?"

I look at him, then to myself, "Pretty sure I am."

When I look back up at him, he was wearing a smile.

"What?" I wonder.

"Nothing. I just liked how you had to look at yourself to make sure you're not a robot or something." he replies, making me slightly blush in embarrassment.

A sudden blink of light puts me on high alert.

"Damn it, Guardians, can I just have some peace for at least one night?" the guy says, as he balls his right hand into a fist and drags his fist close to his face.

I look at his hand and see a small green ring placed on his middle finger, that was blinking a green light.

The ring then projected an image, wait - no, a video, of a person with short, ginger hair.

"I hope you get this message-" the screen blurs for all but a second, "Some idiot decided to capture Arisia." the screen flicks to black, then back to normal, "And they found me patrolling outta sector 2814."

I hear the guy beside me swear, saying something along the lines of, "Damn i, Guy, why-what the fuck?"

The screen flickers to a black again, but comes back to the same image of the ginger, "I hope someone gets this. I think I found Arisia-" the noise of scratching could be heard, as the guy on screen looks around, "If someone finds this transmission, please try to locate me or Arisia. We're in deep shit, and we need backup-" the screen cuts to static, as the sound of loud banging off-screen became clearer.

The guy dropped his hand into his lap, as he let out a long breath, "Damn it, Guy... Damn it..." 

I continue to stare at the brunette's ring, then look up at him.

He combs his gloved hand through his hair once more, before getting to his feet.

"Sorry Flash, duty calls." the guy somehow manages to shoot me a grin.

"No worries, I understand." I nod to him.

"Gotta fly!" he gives a mocking salute, just before he rockets into the starry sky.

I watch as he slowly disappears into the nighttime sky, then just continue to sit and stare at the sky even though I couldn't see him anymore.

Huh...the stars were really beautiful when the city lights didn't light up the sky on their own...

~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~•

When I got home, I realized I didn't ask for the person's name.

Sighing, I make a mental note to ask him, the next time I see him.

Stuffing my speedster outfit back into my ring, I spot something on my hand.

Pulling my hand closer to inspect it, I see words etched into my skin.

My eyes widen, as I read the words: 'Dude! Don't scare me like that!'

I blinked at the words, reading them over and over again in my head.

I scared someone? 

Was it a citizen I might've snuck up on?

For a while I just stared at the words tattooed into the palm of my hand, wondering who was the one I scared. Finally, the confusion subsided, as I realized that I found my soulmate.  
I FINALLY found my soulmate!

I feel my heart start to beat faster the more I think about it.

I found them! I FINALLY found them!

Twirling around my house, I balled my hand up, placed the other on top of it, as if I was protecting the quote, and placed my hands over my heart.

I found them! I found them!

Stopping for a moment so my thoughts could be regained, I realized that I could finally see my soulmate's face in my dreams!

I wanted so badly to just jump onto the couch and force myself to sleep. But, that would never work.

Taking a few deep breathes, I try to calm myself down and remember what my daily nighttime routine is.

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

I looked around, fearing the lurking shadows hiding behind the dark clouds.

Where were they?

I knew they weren't going to come and see me, but I wished that they would.  
The uneasy feeling was coming back, while I tried to drag my body to the lightest area there was around.

Where were they?  
Where is my soulmate?

My soulmate didn't show up in any of my dreams in the past week, and I'm starting to worry.  
But even more, the shadows were coming to get me. The light has faded from the peaceful place; being replaced by a dark and eerie atmosphere, and lurking shadows trying to grab at me when I get too close to the darkness.

"Where are you?"

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

I open my eyes to see the familiar purple sky of my dreams.

Hold on, what happened to all the grey?

I get up off the grass, and proceed to look around.

Everything looks...normal.

The soft blue grass, the red-ish brown trees, the breeze that blew that didn't feel too cold, nor too hot.

I start to walk around my dreamland, expecting to see the dark looking rotten trees, and feel the cold, harsh winds that make my whole body shiver. But, no. Nothing but the normal dreamland, that me and my soulmate made up.

My soulmate!

Since everything went back to normal, that means my soulmate must be in the dreamland with me!

I gasped, realizing I could FINALLY see my soulmate's face!  
I just had to find them!

I start to wander around the peaceful world we made together. Looking behind every tree that came across me, and looking up at every cloud that decorated the sky.

Just when I was starting to give up my search and find a tree to sit under, I spotted a figure in some branches.

My eyes lit up as I began sprinting to the familiar figure in the tree.

"Hey!" I shout, getting their attention.

They turn around, and I realized that they STILL had a blank surface for a face.

I slide to a halt when I don't see any eyes, a nose, not even a mouth.

But-but-that doesn't make sense... I met my soulmate, did I not?  
I have their first thoughts of me written in the palm of my hand!

They seemed to tense up, making them lose their hold on the tree branch, and began to slowly fall to the ground.

When their feet met the grass, they bolted up to me. Taking my face into their hands, and pulling our faces close together as if they were inspecting me.

"Holy shit..." they mumble, then proceeded to smash their face against my lips.

It was a weird experience, kissing a blank slated face. I was extremely shocked, and I didn't know what to make of the situation, so I just let them continue to press their blank face against my lips.

After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled their face away from mine, and didn't make any motion to explain to me what the heck they were doing.

I blink that them, still surprised by the previous actions.

"You're, fucking, gorgeous!" they exclaimed, moving my head to the left a bit like they were still inspecting me, "What the hell kinda contacts do YOU wear to sleep?"

I look at them, not knowing how to reply, or even if I should reply or not.

"I...I don't wear contacts." I said, looking at their blank face, confused on how they could see the color of my eye when I couldn't see theirs.

"Damn..." they softly said, running their hand through my hair, "Didn't expect to get paired with a blondie, but I'm not complaining in the least."

I look at their face, then their body.  
I couldn't see any kind of detail that made them who they were.  
Just the usual blank body and blank face.

"I, I can't see you..." I say, running my hand over their shoulders, down to where their heart is, "I still can't see you..."

Their hand stopped roaming around my hair and slipped down to my cheek.

"How come I STILL can't see you?!" I didn't mean to shout the words, but it felt like I needed to. As if I was screaming at fate, and telling fate how angry I was that I couldn't see my soulmate.

"Hey, hey." they cupped my cheek and wiped away something wet from off my face with their thumb, "It's okay, we'll see each other soon..."

I sniffed, realizing it was crying since I was so frustrated, "But, I don't want to see your face soon! I want to see it now!" I felt like I was a whining, five-year-old child. But I couldn't keep back my emotions from spilling out of me.

"Just gotta wait." their voice dipped into a lower volume, as they tried to soothe me, "You'll see me soon, okay? Then, we can both see each other smile."

They wrapped their other arms around my waist, pulling me closer to their body as I bury my face into their shoulder, "When is soon?"

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

"So," my soulmate begins, as they look up into the sky, "what's your real name?"

I watch their movements, "Uh-it's really long..."

They seemed to look towards me, making me blush for some reason making me look into my lap.

"I don't mind." they reply, "My full name's Harold Jordan. But, I usually go by Hal. Your turn."

I fidget with my fingers a bit before starting, "Well...my full name is... Bartholomew Henry Allen, but I typically go by Barry..."

I look up at them, expecting to see them covering the area around their mouth. But they were in the same position as they were when I looked away from them.

"Okay yeah, I'll just call you Barry." Hal slightly tilted his head, "Or Bear."

I smile, glad he didn't make a joke about how absurd my full name is, "I'll just call you Hal then."

"Thank god," he seemed to lean into the tree that was supporting him, "Freaking, HATE being called Harold."

~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~•

I watch as Green Lantern playfully wrestles with Green Arrow, my arms crossed in front of my chest, and most of my weight leaning on one of my legs.

I have monitor duty tonight, meaning I can't get to see my soulmate. But, I'm sure they'll understand.  
Just have to come up with an excuse about getting caught up with cases, ended up with me pulling an all-nighter. 

I still can't see Hal's face, so I don't want to bring up the subject of being a metahuman, just yet. But when I do, eventually, get to see his face. I'll tell him, and hope he doesn't take it too harshly.

But right now, I'm being entertained by the two green troublemakers themselves. Space cop, Green Lantern. As well as, Green Arrow, not so much a meta human, but arrow accuracy is one that is nearly impossible to beat.

I sigh as I roll my eyes at the two. Making my way to the seat in front of the monitors, I start to do my job.

Monitoring, monitoring, monitoring...

I look at the - still wrestling - guys, then back at the monitors.

After what felt like hours, I pull my attention to my fingers, which are drumming on their sides, on the edge of the controls for the monitors.

Do, do, do, da, do, da, do...do, do, do, da, do...

I start to have a rhythm for my fingers to drum to.

Do, do, do, da, do, da, do...do, do, do, da, do...

Sooner or later, I start humming the tune to my rhythm.

My fingers start to move from the edge of the controls to the chair's armrest, then down to my thighs, making me change from my fingers, to my whole hand tapping on my thighs. Continuing with the rhythm I made.

"Hm, hm, hm, ha, hm, ha, hm...hm, hm, hm, ha, hm..." I hum along to the tapping on my thighs, as I look at the monitor screens, "Hm, hm, hm, ha, hm, ha, hm...hm, hm, hm, ha, hm..."

My eyes dart from one corner of the monitor to the other, then the other, then the other.

After what seemed like an eternity, I stopped my tapping and humming, then looked at the time.

Only five minutes had gone by.

I sigh, scratching my calf with my boot.

I look around, I realized that Green Arrow and Green Lantern have left the room. So it was just me, and the security cameras.

I scratch my head with one finger while looking at the screens.

Do, do, do, da, do, da, do...do, do, do, da, do...  
I tap my foot, swiping out my tongue to lick at my bottom lip.

My feet start to tap to the made-up rhythm, and my head starts to sway along.

Do, do, do, da, do, da, do...do, do, do, da, do...

I stop my movements, blowing an air bubble instead of sighing.  
Glancing at the time, four minutes have passed.  
I blink at the time, watching as one more minute passes by.

I place my elbow on the control table and lean my cheek into my hand. Resting my head in my hand, and rolling my eyes up to look at the metal ceiling instead of the screens.

I tap my index finger on my cheekbone, though not at a rhythm, it was still constant.

I start thrumming my fingertips on the controls, making them tap the surface of the controls in a wave.  
I look to my hand, then up at the screens.

Can something happen now?

My right leg starts to quickly move up and down, as I feel myself become more restless.

I start to blow air bubbles as I watch the monitor screens show the same things.

Ugh...

I quietly groan at the little to no, amount of action that was happening.

Bored, bored, bored, bored...

I stop all of my movements, and look at the monitors one last time before I place my head down on the control table.

"Ugh..." I groan, the table muffling some of my annoyance.

I raise my head from the table, then look at the screens, again. Nothing. As expected.

I push my chair away from the table, then start to spin.  
Pushing my foot on the floor, to make more energy for the chair to twirl around.

Whoosh...

I start to make the spinning faster.

Whoosh.

Faster.

Whoosh!

Faster!

Tapping into the speed force, I start to push the chair harder and faster.

I close my eyes, and smile at the speed.  
Woo! This is what I'm talking about!

Pushing my foot against the ground, I open my eyes and see papers starting to float around the chair.

My brain couldn't process what was happening, so I just made the chair spin faster, causing more loose papers to gather around the chair.

I tap out of the speed force as soon as I heard the door to the monitor room, open.

I sit on the chair as it continued to spin, only see a blur of black, white, and grey.

"Woah!" was all I heard, before a green light bubble surrounded the tornado of paper I made.

After a couple of exciting seconds, the chair's spinning started to slow down, as the papers gracefully floated to the floor.

The chair stopped just enough to see Green Lantern holding a bubble construct around the tornado that died down.

The bubble materialized away when Green Lantern stepped closer to the chair and picked up a piece of stray paper on the floor.

He looked at it, then to me, "You having a good time doing monitor duty, I see?"

I sheepishly smile, while I push myself to my feet, and start to pick up the papers strewn on the metal floor.  
Quickly scanning the papers, I found their correct spots they laid, before they got sweep away by the breeze from my twirling.

"I was bored, and I had to fix it, somehow." I pushed my chair to the controls after I cleaned up the paper mess.

"By creating a tornado." Green Lantern crossed his arms and put on a smug smirk.

"Don't say a word of this to Batman, GL." I warningly pointed to him, as I flopped down on the chair.

"Won't have to. Spooky will probably see it on the cameras." Green Lantern replied, walking closer to me, "Besides, then how will I get you to accept my invitation to lunch with me?"

I throw him a raised eyebrow, "Don't think your ego needs to be fed, GL."

The Green Lantern chuckled, dropping his arm on the top of my chair, "Fair point."

I look at him, then at the monitor screens, then back at him.

"Anyways," Green Lantern looked at the screens, "I was wondering if you'd like to join me to eat at the Coast City beach?"

I purse my lips together, "I'm not one to hang out at beaches."

Green Lantern shrugged, "What about Big Belly Burgers?"

I give him a confused look, "Why do you want to take me out to eat so badly?"

"Just to confess my undying love for you." the Green Lantern winked at me, and I feel myself shrink into the chair.

"Geez GL, really wanted to see me half-naked on the first date?" I go along with his joke, making him throw his head back and laugh.

"Hey, it's not like I can't tell what kind of body you have by your suit." I look down at my suit, "Just wanna see what it looks like with all of it off."

I lightly hit his chest with the back of my hand, "Save that for your soulmate, man."

Green Lantern grins, "So? Big Belly Burgers in Coast City?"

I jokingly sigh, "Oh, alright..."

"Sweet, be there tomorrow at twelve." Green Lantern smiled, as he turns to leave, "Being late is optional."

I turn and grab his wrist, making him turn back to me, "Uh-" I feel a heat rise over my face, "Don't leave... I'm... I'll most likely make another tornado..."

He stills for a few seconds, making my face start to become warm. Then, he chuckles, "Alright..."

~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~•

"Would you liked to informed any of the League members that you are in trouble?"

"It's SO easy GL. Just grab his gun!"

"So, you would like Green Lantern's assistance. Correct?"

"GRAB THE GUN!"

"Sorry Cold, time for you to freeze!" a bright light came shining through the shop entrance, busting down the door.  
A hand construct came into the shop, and grabbed Captain Cold's whole body, in one motion.

"Ahh!" Cold screamed as the fingers wrapped around his figure.

I stop running, watching as the villain tried to squirm from the giant hand's grip.

The hand turns into a jail cell, and tiny hand constructs pluck the guns from Cold's grasp and replace them with handcuffs.

I start to race around the shop, checking on all the civilians since I couldn't race them out before Cold could blast a cold ray at me.

Some of the shelves were frozen, but I'd say I did a pretty good job on keeping the damage to a minimum. GL on the other hand...

"My shop door!" the receptionist ran to the front of the shop, a look of horror spreading across her face as she stared at the doorway.

Oh dear...

I race to her, looking at the damage. Oh gosh...  
Quickly, I race around the entrance and piled all of the broken pieces of the doorway into one pile.

Pretty soon the police arrived and take Cold into their car.

"Thank you, Flash." the commander thanked me - as always, then turned to GL, "And thank you, Green Lantern."

I nod, but GL has to make it a whole speech.

"Oh, it was nothing, really. Just had to come in behind him, then-BAM! Snatched him and his guns away." 

I roll my eyes at his boasting, then gave one more look at the shop.

"Oh. Well, would you look at that!" Green Lantern grabbed my wrist, "We have something to get to!"

I look around, reporters were beginning to crowd around the store.

"Till next time." Green Lantern made a goodbye salute at the cops and reporters, then proceeded to will a platform beneath me, and take to the sky. Making me almost lose my footing.

"Geez!" I shout, "Could've at least warned me GL!" 

He shrugged, "I did, didn't I?"

I shoot him an unimpressed look as he lowered us down into an alleyway, that was a few miles from the shop. 

"Hey, just be glad I didn't make any winter or god forbid holiday puns." Hal floated us down.

I step down onto the ground, never realizing it was so nice to just have your feet planted on solid, flat, dirt.

"Yeah no, I wouldn't have stuck around if you decided to make horrible holiday puns." I say looking around, "Where are we even going?" 

It wasn't like Green Lantern to just run from a bunch of reporters. Especially since he could make them all fawn over him, just by exaggerating some minor details.

"I spotted a Big Belly Burgers just a couple of blocks down that road." he jutted his thumb behind him.

I give him a confused look, receiving a lifted eyebrow in return.

"Don't tell me you already forgot about our "date"." he placed his hands on his hips, leaning on one foot.

Date?

"Oh. Uh-nope...definitely not..." I scratch at the back of my head.  
I was terrible at lying, and I know he could tell.

He just looked at me with a raised eyebrow, then just lightly chuckled, "Alright then."

"I didn't MEAN to...I just-some things just came up. You'd know what that's like, right?" I awkwardly fumbled with my words.

"Don't I know it... I forget the day I was born every year." the Green Lantern looked around the alleyway, then looked to his ring.

Before I could ask what he was doing, his uniform started to disappear from his body. My eyes widen as I quickly spin around on my heel.

I hear him chuckle again, then his hand was placed upon my shoulder, turning me back around, making me come face-to-face with him.

"What's wrong Flash? Can't stand my face without my mask off?" Green Lantern seemed to find that amusing.

I take in all his facial features, obviously the brown hair, but also hazel eyes, the rest of his high cheekbones, a low dipping nose, and some nice eyebrows.

"I-" I quickly look away from his face, "We-We wear a disguise for several reasons, GL!"

"Oh..." the Green Lantern snorts, "Is that what this is?"

I nod, looking at my yellow boots.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Spooky wouldn't like us to stir up a fast food place just because of our presence." 

I continue to stare down my feet, pondering about whether I should take my cowl off or not.

I mean...he doesn't seem like he would tell anyone about my identity. But, at the same time...it's hard to see through someone, Green Lantern especially.  
But he's had my back so many times before, I SHOULD be able to trust him with my identity...then why don't I?  
Well, because I trusted so many other people in my life, but they still turned their backs on me.

I'm sure the Justice League has sworn to never expose anyone's identity, but that doesn't make the choice any less nerve-racking.

I take a deep breath, and slowly reach up to the wings, on my cowl. Suddenly being stopped by something grabbing at my wrist.

I nervously look up at the Green Lantern, who doesn't look like a Green Lantern anymore. Rather, he looks like a guy you'd have a few shots with at a bar, leather jacket, white shirt, faded jeans and all.

"I'm not forcing you, I could go in and come out with our orders if you're worried about removing the cowl." his voice sounded genuine.

"I-I'd like that..." I shyly smile.

He smiles back, "Okay," removing his hand from my wrist, "what would you like to order today, sir?"

~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~•

Five minutes later, an awkward arrangement of where to sit and eat, and one trip of speeding across the globe to France; we finally made it to our destination, on a small cliff side that over looked a beautiful lake, and in the distance - if you squint hard enough - you could make out the Eiffel Tower's figure.

Seating ourselves on the grass, letting our feet dangle over the cliff, Green Lantern handed me 5 bags of burgers, fries, and foods that would give an average person, heartburn. While he hugged his one bag of greasy foods between his thighs.

"Bon appétit, Monsieur..." he says, dumping the bags into my lap. 

The sudden weight almost felt a punch, making me let out a small cough.

"Oops...désolé pour ça." he seemed to laugh.

I give him a questioning look but don't ask why he's talking in French, or what I assume was French.

Opening my bag of burgers, I inhale through 2 bags, before stopping to take a sip of soda.

"Speedsters affamés..." he says, shaking his head while taking the first bite of his burger.

"I didn't know you were fluent in French." I say in between bites of burgers.

That made him chuckle, "Je ne suis pas. Cours de français..." he paused, looking up at the clouds, as if he thinking, "m'ont appris QUELQUES mots." pausing again, he made a confused face, "I think that's how you say that..."

I laugh at his confusion, even though I had no idea what he just said.

"Anyways," he bit into a fry, "No, I'm not. Just some classes in high school."

I hum, nodding as I take a sip of soda.

"Guessing you don't know French, huh?" he asks, picking up another fry, throwing it up in the air, and catching it in his mouth when gravity pulled it down.

I shake my head, "I forgot most of the Spanish I learned as well."

He laughed in response. When his laughter died down, he mumbled, "Freaking t'aime..."

"Hmm?" I look up into his eyes, forgetting that they were uncovered.  
It was kind of weird to look at him without his glowing uniform.

"Hmm?" he hummed in reply, teasing me.

I lightly punch at his arm, making him smile.

Finishing my third bag, I start to feel a bit guilty for not taking my soulmate out on a date yet. Reminding me that I haven't even seen my soulmate's eyes yet.  
For all I know, they could've seen my eyes while I was racing around the city.

No, that wouldn't make sense... Based on what the quote engraved in my palm tells me, I scared him somehow.

"Tes yeux me rappellent un peu les yeux de mon âme soeur, tu sais?" Green Lantern's voice made me come out of my thoughts, and I just watched him as he spoke French between bites of his burger, "Bien sûr que non, vous ne savez même pas ce que je dis." he seems to sigh, "Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il savoir ce que je ressens?"

I blankly blink at him, watching as he takes slow bites of his burger, his happy energy seemingly disappeared in a fraction of a second.

"Souhaite que tu sois mon âme soeur..." he finished his burger, crumpling up the wrapper, and shoving it into his bag, he picked up a fry, "Votre âme soeur a la chance comme l'enfer de vous avoir. J'espère que tu le sais cette." popping the fry into his mouth, he lifts his head to look at the lake underneath our feet.

"Cette cue...est...magnifique..." Green Lantern looks out over the cliff, "...me rappelle un peu de toi..."

"Enfoncer encore une fois. Amour stupide, sentiments stupides." he seems to huff out. After that, he became quiet.

At that moment, a seagull starts to squawk at the both of us, and Green Lantern throws the bird three fries.

"Je sais, je sais, c'était ringard comme l'enfer... Tiens, prends ces frites, et n'ose pas lui dire ce que je viens de dire. Comprendre?"

The seagull hopped to the food, picking them up with its beak, and hopping to the edge of the cliff before jumping off and spreading it's wings to glide through the sky.

When he turned back to face me, I scoff at him with a grin.

"Hmm?" he asks as a smile grows on his own face.

"Did you just talk to a seagull in French?" I tried to smother down a laugh, making me snort.

He stilled for a few seconds as if he just realized what he just did. Then he started laughing, slapping a hand to his face, face palming himself.

All of a sudden, his ring started to glow brightly, and make a slight beeping noise, causing Green Lantern's laughter to cease.  
Running his non-greasy hand through his hair - which still looks unnaturally neat, even without the familiar suit - and looks to his beeping ring, that seemed to halt the beeping, but the ring still shined a bright green light.

He continued to stare at the ring around his finger for a couple of seconds, before throwing the fry - held between his fingers - into his mouth, and sighing.

I give him a concerned look, which he catches.

"Smurfs need me." he points to his ring, which is beginning to create his Green Lantern uniform around his body.

"Oh..." I start on my fifth bag, "Uh-okay..."

"Sorry..." he breathes out, down-casting his eyes to the grass.

"No, no-it's okay! They need you." I smile, trying to reassure him that it was fine, "I'm...just glad we got to spend some time together."

He tries to return the smile, "Thanks Flash." 

He gets up, and starts to levitate a few feet above the ground, he gives one last glance down at me, before flying off in the sky.

"Bye... Miss you."

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

I wake lounging against a tree with my arms crossed over my chest.

I blink, looking around the land. Trying to see if I could spot my soulmate.

I shift to get up, holding the tree for support, and rising to my feet. Instantly, I feel a tug to my arm, causing me to collapses sideways. My soulmate's lap breaking the fall, and a hand slithers behind my head to guide my lips to theirs.

I blink in surprise when I feel lips move upon mine, I focus on what was in front of me, and start to see facial features.

Brown, chocolatey hair.  
High cheekbones.  
Long, brown lashes.  
Capped lips.

I feel my eyes dilate when I realize who I was kissing. Quickly, I push myself away from their body to get a whole body view of them, just to make sure I wasn't lying to myself.

Their eyes flutter open when our lips part, revealing a dark shade of amber.

My mouth opens into an 'o' shape as I take him in.

"Hal?" I stare at his clothing, then at his face, and finally my eyes land on his, "Green Lantern?"

His eyes instantly widen like a deer in the headlights. 

"Hal...I-" 

"Listen Bear, I-I can explain-"

I place my lips on his before he could say anything else, and promptly kiss his lips till they're red.

When we part again, his eyes seemed to soften, but he still looks a bit sheepish.

"Green Lantern?"

Hal bites his bottom lip as he nervously looks around, "I...I know I should've told you earlier...but..." his sentence trails off in what sounds like guilt.

"Hal." I pull at his flight jacket, he still has on for some reason, "Hal, I'm the Flash."

I feel his whole body tense up. His face, as shocked as I've ever seen it before. But slowly, he comes down from all his thoughts, and a giant smile spreads across his face.

"Are you serious?" he says in a tone that sounds like amazement and realization.

I briskly nod, his smile infecting onto my face, "That's why I couldn't see your face for so long, because you've been hiding your eyes behind that domino mask."

He laughs, moving the hand that was resting on the back if my head to show me the palm of his hand.

It read: "What's someone doing up on that building?"

I giggle at the quote, before showing him what was on my palm. When he read it, his face got dusted with pink, "So much for being a Green Lantern. Can't be afraid of anything, they said."

I tilt my head so it was resting upon Hal's shoulder, "That's not true, the Green Lantern Corps choose you since you could OVERCOME fear, not, not be afraid."

I feel his arms tuck me closer to him as we sit under the tree, "Touché."

~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~•

One week.

One week of monitor duty, and I'm running off of two hours of sleep every day.  
Granted, I saw him in our dreams, every day. But it wasn't the same.

I wanted to feel what it was like to actually have his arms wrap around me and to feel his mouth move against mine.

It was fine when we couldn't see each other's faces, but now that I know who he is, it's just not the same.

When I spotted the glowing light in the dark abyss of outer space, I felt my heart leap in my chest as I squeeze my fist into a ball, and feel myself vibrate from excitement.

He's here! He's here! He's here! He's here!  
My mind kept on repeating.

The green light disappears behind Jupiter and seems to just vanish. I wait for the light to come back, standing on my tiptoes to try and see behind Jupiter.  
Where was the light?

I start to rub my hands together in nervousness. 

Did something happen? Was there an asteroid I didn't see that hit him?

I start to rock on my feet a bit. A big hole of worry growing in the pits of my stomach.

Where was he?

I bite at my thumb, trying to stop myself from making any noise.

Where did he go?  
I just saw him, didn't I?

A sudden weight attached itself to my side, almost knocking me over. As I turned to face the unexpected person, who was hugging me, my lips collided right into theirs, making them make a happy little noise.

I make a shocked noise as I take in Green Lantern-Hal. As I take in Hal.

He looks a bit dusty, no doubt he had to go to some planet with pink and indigo dust. But other than the dust, he looked fine.

Kissing him back, I feel him smile into the kiss, making me smile in return. After a few seconds, he pulls away, looking up into my eyes.

"Hey." his eyes seemed to shine when he greeted me, and my heart felt like it was being squeezed.

I feel myself blushing as the word tumbles out of my mouth, "Hi."

He looked deep into my eyes, like he was lost in them, while I watch his eyes just as intently.

A loud sound of someone clearing their voice makes up both break eye contact, and turn to the person.

Batman.

Hal smirked, standing up, and dusting himself off before draping an arm around my shoulders.

Batman didn't question it, he just gave us the same death stare, "This is a workplace."

"I don't see any problem here, we're very businesslike, right Flash?" Hal nudged my head with his.

I blush, trying to slink away from Batman's lingering glare on me.

Batman didn't instantly respond, doing that weird silent treatment as if he was observing the both of us in front of him, "I can take monitor duty, Flash. You've been doing it for the whole week."

I just nod, avoiding Batman's eyes as the man takes one more look at the both of us, then walks away.

When Batman was out of earshot, Hal pulled on my wrist, "C'mon Bear, let's get you home."

~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~•

"So, I can't sleep on the bed?" Hal used the most innocent, vulnerable, sweetest voice he could muster. Using puppy-dog eyes, and doing the sad lip thing as well.

I sigh, knowing I'd cave at some point, so why not just make it faster? 

"Fine, you can sleep in bed with me...but, you have to go take a shower first."

Hal frowned, but sighed, "Okie..." then padded to the bathroom.

After at least 15 minutes, the bathroom door opens and green light spills out, Hal poked his head out of the doorway, then asked, "Hey Bear?"

I look up from the files I had in my hands.

"Do you have any clothes? Because if you don't, I'll have to sleep in a suit tonight." Hal brushed a wet strand of hair out of his face.

"Are you serious?" I ask in disbelief.

"Do you want to snuggle against a suit entirely made of willpower and magic?" he asks with a grin.

I roll my eyes, getting to my feet and going to search for an extra pair of pajamas, "Most of the times I see you in my dreams, you're always wearing your jacket and the same white shirt."

"Well, do you ACTUALLY think the Guardians give me time to pack pajamas?" Hal wandering into the room with his Green Lantern uniform, mask and all.

"You have a point." I say, handing him the striped pajamas, and turning around so he could change.

"Really?"

"What?"

"I was just expecting a pair of boxers or briefs. Not full on, button shirt and striped pants."

"Stop complaining and put it on, I'm not trying to see you with basically nothing on but a pair of underwear."

I hear rustling behind me as I fight the urge to turn around.  
Finally, when the rustling stopped, I turned around and found Hal in just the pants.

"I'm not wearing this." he points to the shirt.

I exaggerate my eye roll, taking the shirt, and peaking at him when his back was towards me.

Hal jumps onto the bed when I turn from the drawers.

Crawling into the bedsheets, he wiggles his head around to create a comfortable place in the pillows for his head to settle in.

I sigh, smiling as I climb in bed with him.

He puts an arm around me when I settle in, making me blush a bit.

"Night Bear." he says against my temple as he kisses me goodnight.

I press my back against his exposed chest as I turn off the light and snuggle under the blankets.

Hal pulls his arm across my body until the hand with his first thought of me was held in his own hand that had my first thought if him.  
Lacing our fingers together, he spooned me and pressed a kiss to the back of my hair, making me smile in the dark.

"Love you..." I whisper against my pillow, hoping Hal could hear me, but my hearing didn't last long before unconsciousness took me in its comfortable hands.

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

I feel him press closer against me, and in a hushed voice, he whispers, "Love you too, Bear..." as I snuggle in his arms, under the tree, in our dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheat Sheet:  
> “Enjoy your meal, sir...” (“Bon appétit, Monsieur...”)  
> "Oops...sorry for that." ("Oops...désolé pour ça.")  
> "Hungry speedsters..." ("Speedsters affamés...")  
> "I'm not. French classes..." ("Je ne suis pas. Cours de français...")  
> "taught me A FEW words." ("m'ont appris QUELQUES mots.")  
> "Freaking love you..." ("Freaking t'aime...")  
> "Your eyes remind me a little of my soulmate's eyes, you know?" ("Tes yeux me rappellent un peu les yeux de mon âme soeur, tu sais?")  
> "Of course not, you don't even know what I'm saying." ("Bien sûr que non, vous ne savez même pas ce que je dis.")  
> "How could anyone know how I feel?" ("Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il savoir ce que je ressens?")  
> "Wish you were my soulmate..." ("Souhaite que tu sois mon âme soeur...")  
> "Your soulmate is lucky as hell to have you. I hope you now that." ("Votre âme soeur a la chance comme l'enfer de vous avoir. J'espère que tu le sais cette.")  
> "This view is...beautiful..." ("Cette vue...est...magnifique...")  
> "...reminds me a bit of you..." ("...me rappelle un peu de toi...")  
> "Fucking rambling again. Stupid love, stupid feelings." ("Enfoncer encore une fois. Amour stupide, sentiments stupides.")  
> "I know, I know, that's cheesy as hell... Here, take these fries, and don't you dare tell him what I just said. Understand?" ("Je sais, je sais, c'était ringard comme l'enfer... Tiens, prends ces frites, et n'ose pas lui dire ce que je viens de dire. Comprendre?")
> 
> This was actually suppose to be for Halbarry week, but I missed it, and I think it's best left for a normal length one-shot. Also, yeah I know it's bad, (mainly the French) most of my writing is. Oh well.


End file.
